


I Missed You I Missed You

by Gaby007



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Presumed Dead, Reunions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Damian se rappelle ce qu'il a ressenti quand il a appris le décès de Grayson, ces horribles sentiments dont il ne peut pas se débarrasser car il n'a pas l'aide adéquate. Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci apparaisse comme si de rien n'était.





	I Missed You I Missed You

Damian se rappelle avoir crié lorsque Père lui a transmit la nouvelle du décès de Grayson. Il se rappelle la furie et le désarroi lui incendiant les artères, se répandant sous sa peau comme aucun des poisons et venins de Mère n’y est jamais parvenu.

Ces horribles sentiments si amers s’étaient lovés dans sa poitrine et son ventre, refusant d’en bouger malgré le passage du temps. Pour la première fois, il avait profondément, _viscéralement_ compris pourquoi Père ne s’était jamais remis du meurtre de Grand-Père et Grand-Mère Wayne. C’était un type de douleur avec des crochets acérés, perdre quelqu’un à qui vous vous raccrochiez comme à un pilier soutenant l’Univers.

C’était de solides crochets, pour s’implanter si bien dans la chair. Damian ne pouvait pas les retirer, pas tout seul. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas l’aide adéquate.

Jusqu’à ce qu’elle apparaisse devant lui, comme si de rien n’était.

« … _Grayson ?_ »

Il était là, juste là. Comme s’il n’avait jamais été parti, comme si les mois d’agonie s’étaient évaporés dans l’air, comme s’il n’y avait aucun trou dans le cœur de Damian.

Damian ne le sentait plus d’ailleurs, ce trou. À croire qu’il n’avait jamais existé – parce que le vide ne pouvait plus exister à l’intérieur de Damian. Pas alors que Grayson était revenu.

Grayson était revenu.

Grayson.

Était.

Revenu.

Ce fut l’affaire de quatre mouvements – bondir en avant, se réceptionner sur la main, s’élancer à nouveau, se réceptionner – et il était dans les bras de Grayson, qui s’enroulèrent tout naturellement autour de lui, comme s’ils n’attendaient que ça.

Grayson était revenu.

Damian n’avait pas de temps à perdre en question ni en incrédulité. Il avait retrouvé son partenaire. Il savait déjà l’essentiel.

« _Tu m’as manqué._ »


End file.
